lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzo
Buzzo is a major antagonist in LISA: THE PAINFUL, seemingly having taken interest in Brad. Buzzo also confronts Brad on many occasions. He is a mysterious warlord who is heavily involved in Olathe's Joy trade and offers Joy to Brad on many occasions. Description Being the head of his own gang, Buzzo wears a spiked helmet and spiked shoulder pads, along with black facepaint. He is often seen with a smile reaching from ear to ear with a questionable intent. His gang seems to have an affinity for Joy, forcing many people to take the substance under the guise of making them happy. He force feeds Joy to Brad, starting an inevitable addiction even if Brad has not taken any for the duration of the game. His story When Buzzo and Lisa were young, Lisa would sneak out of the house at night to escape the oppressive environment, where she eventually met Bernard. Bernard grew to love Lisa, which she abused, convincing him to use a buzzsaw to mutilate various neighbourhood animals. Eventually she forces Bernard to mutilate her, so that she would no longer be attractive towards Marty. However, Marty's sexual abuse continues, and it is implied that Brad is also complicit in the abuse, albeit unwillingly. Eventually, Bernard, now called Buzzo for his deeds, refuses to continue mutilating Lisa. Lisa, unable to stand Marty's abuse and rape, and Brad's failure to help her, commits suicide. Buzzo blames Brad for failing to rescue his love, and is determined to blame anyone but himself. Eventually, he kidnaps Brad's adoptive son Dusty and saws off his face. Sometime before or after the White Flash, Buzzo and his gang were employed by Dr. Yado spreading Joy across Olathe to satisfy Yado's perverse fantasies of creating a world filled with Joy mutants. During this time he also vents his frustrations on Brad; taunting his joy addiction and putting Buddy's life at risk simply to make him suffer. He also proposes ultimatums to Brad; firstly forcing him to choose between losing a Party Member, losing a limb, later forcing him to choose between Buddy losing a nipple or losing three Party Members and finally a limb (or another one, depending on an earlier choice) or losing all of his belongings. Yado and Buzzo ultimately succeeded in their plan, with much of Olathe being killed in the war, killed by the mutants, or mutating themselves. Having now served his purpose, Yado casts Buzzo and what little remains of his gang aside to act as the sole ruler of his new world. As LISA: THE JOYFUL begins, Buzzo saves Buddy from mutant Brad and takes him away to a cave, yet is left unsure what to do with the broken shell of the man he has despised his whole life. Without his gang and without orders from Yado, Buzzo secludes himself in a small cave with his captive Brad and eventually comes to the conclusion that what he has done is evil. Determined to attone his deeds before he mutates from Joy use, Buzzo swoops in as Buddy confronts Yado, saving Buddy from Sweetheart and urging her to pursue Yado. After Buddy battles Yado's beasts, Buzzo flings a sword at Yado during the confrontation, knocking him backward into a pit. After a brief dialogue with Buddy, wherein he acknowledges that Brad was a good man who truly loved Buddy, Buzzo finally begins to mutate from joy use, becoming an enormous mutant before Buddy's eyes. Even in his Joy-addled state, Buzzo is able to thank Buddy for freeing him as he dies. Notes * When taking a party member in trade for one of Brad's limbs, even if Brad's party is empty, Buzzo will force your last party members into your party to take from. Due to Fardy Hernandez, Percy Monsoon and possibly Terry Hintz being required members, he will always have someone to take. If the game is hacked to have no party members at the point of sacrifice, the spot will be empty. ** Should the player have less than 3 alive recruited party members, there will be an empty spot for every missing teammate during Buzzo's second forced choice. Through intentionally losing party members (or extreme misfortune), one may experience having to choose between cutting Buddy's nipple or shooting thin air. This can easily be achieved by forcing your party members to play at the roulette before the said encounter. * When asking Brad to take a tough decision, the first time he will demand the second Party member of the group and the fourth the second time. * If Brad chooses to have three Party Members killed rather than having Buddy lose a nipple, Buzzo will tell him he is disgusting, and asks again. If Brad still chooses to have his Party killed, then he will tell Brad that he makes him feel sick and that he couldn't think he could sink any lower. He then reluctantly gives the order to kill Brad's party. * In LISA: THE PAINFUL, it's almost impossible to fight Buzzo due to his immense plot armor, so don't take the decision to kill Buzzo. Even if you do manage to kill him, a game over will occur due to the fight being intended as impossible. **If you do manage to defeat Buzzo, before the game over screen he will say "I'll end this world now". In response to this, Dingaling himself has stated "As far as Buzzo's dialogue goes? He speaks 50% truth 50% ego". This may suggest that Buzzo holds immense, world ending power himself or controls a tool that can be used to end the world at his whim, or he may have just ended the world by killing Buddy. * If Brad sacrifices his arm for Buzzo's first choice, then Buzzo will be seen wearing Brad's arm on his head during his second choice. Trivia * Lisa gave Bernard the name Buzzo. @Dingalinggames Dingaling, did Buzzo make up his name or did someone give him that name? Also, who would win in a fight, Big L or Satan? * Buzzo's laugh is actually a dolphin's squeal, slowed down by 50% with a low pitch * Buzzo's real name is Bernard, possibly nicknamed "Berny," as implied by his Joy Mutant form. * Buzzo doesn't wear lipstick, his lips are just naturally red. @Dingalinggames hey dinger! are buzzo's red lips natural or does he wear lipstick? and do you have a favorite type of question to answer? * Buzzo is an expy of Jagi from Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star), with his obsession with torturing the protagonist psychologically and physically. As a kid, he resembled Jeff from Earthbound. * Buzzo attended Brad's class before Dustin joined. * During the Pain Ending, he mentions that Buddy would have been "a huge asset with the women." This could suggest that maybe Buddy isn't the last girl alive. * The song that Buzzo hums and sings is "I've Got The Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy", a popular Christian song often sung around campfires and during scouting events. The song was written by George Willis Cooke (23 April 1848 - 30 April 1923). * Many members of Buzzo's gang have lost one or both of their arms, most likely removed by Buzzo himself. * In LISA: The Joyful there's a cave with a joy lab that contains lots of joy and empty bottles, presumably alcohol. This is implied to be Buzzo's hideout. Notably, there is a coffin and a note clearly meant to be addressed to Lisa. The coffin likely contains Lisa's corpse. * During one of the possible post-ending dialogues in LISA: The Joyful, Bernard uses a buzzsaw to sever the paw of an unknown animal at Lisa's request. Afterwards, Lisa requests that he mutilate her using the saw so that Marty won't be attracted to her any longer. After hesitance and Lisa's manipulation, he gives in and does as asked. After this event (and presumably many others,) Lisa gives Bernard the nickname "Buzzo." * Buzzo also used a buzzsaw to mutilate the face of Dusty during his rampage in Brad's dojo. * Lisa was superior to Buzzo. @Dingalinggames I was curious, I found it weird how Buzzo said that he was a "good boy". Was Lisa older than Buzzo or are they the same age? * Buzzo is of European descent. @Dingalinggames i saw on the wiki someone asked you about brad and buddy's ethnicities, and if it's ok to ask, what ethnicity is buzzo? * Lisa both loved and used Bernard. @Dingalinggames Did Lisa ever truly love Bernard? Or was she simply using him from the start? * Dingaling has said that the reason Buzzo doesn't have a bio in the art book is because he's classified. @Dingalinggames Dunno if you've been asked before but how come Buzzo doesn't have a bio? * Buzzo tried to have good times with Lisa, but she has her own version of "good times." @Dingalinggames i finished joyful + epilogues. still wonder: did lisa and buzzo ever have good times? my art bribe * Buzzo, although not being Brad's age, is also balding. @Dingalinggames i agree! say, around how old is buzzo? like, 20s or 30s? is his hair shaved or is he balding? Theories *Buzzo appears to be unmatched in strength, speed, and vitality, even compared to Rando, Satan, Big Lincoln and Brad, portrayed as an unstoppable force, and also implied to have the power to destroy Olathe if you cheat during the unwinnable fight against him. This may be natural, but could also be the byproduct of consuming a perfected dose of Joy fit for military use, administered by Yado to make the drug trade faster and easier while ensuring that Buzzo would not mutate. However, this immunity was rendered null by the end of LISA: The Joyful, as it is revealed that he had been taking large quantities of common, unsafe Joy. References Art File:Buzzo_1497.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Painful Category:Painful Enemies Category:Bosses